


Bonding

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Group Sex, Jackson is a Hale, M/M, Mild Incest, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Piss Play, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore/Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Vernon Boyd - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, minor Jackson Whittemore/Peter Hale, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 4Bukakke|Knife Play|BeggingStiles knew he was pack, the rest of the pack knew he was pack. He just wanted the additional connection.





	Bonding

Stiles was happy being human in a pack of werewolves. He was. He had thought it over many times, but he just really didn’t want to change, didn’t want the bite. He definitely didn’t want it when Peter offered it to him, no matter what that jackass said. But he also didn’t want it when Derek took over - not even after they survived the kanima and Gerard. He liked being human. But...he craved the connection the others had. It took a lot of convincing initially, but once the wolves finally did what he asked, they took to it just like he knew they would. Nothing is stronger than the pack connection, and Stiles figured out the best way to show them how tied in he was. Even Peter. Even Jackson.

The full moon was just starting to rise when Stiles set off for the Hale house, the warm yellow glow emanating from behind it when he finally arrived. He took a minute to admire all the work that had been done in the last six months, in no small part because of his insistence. He was just about to head inside when there was a quick flare of red from the porch.

“Stiles, stop wasting time.” Stiles shook his head in reply, mouth opening without thought.

“Yeah yeah, keep your pants on alpha.” He smirked at his own joke, caught the quiet snort of amusement from Derek even though the man had tried to hide it. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him as he jogged up the steps, was rewarded with Derek’s hands on his shoulders, turning him towards the door and gently guiding him inside. The others were already there, clearly ready for their now-monthly ritual. Well, more than monthly sometimes, but at least once a month for sure. Stiles smiled at them all, dropping his overnight bag on the floor near the stairs before joining them in the living room, toeing his shoes and socks off before he moved to the center of the room.

“No trouble with your dad about being gone?” It was Derek asking, as soon as he’d taken his own place in the room.

“Nah, he’s on the night shift, so is Melissa,” he nodded at Scott before continuing, “he was fine with me staying with Scott and Isaac, said he’d prefer it to me being home alone and, I quote, ‘getting into mischief.’” They all share a small laugh at that, because if the sheriff only knew what Stiles was up to tonight, he’d certainly rescind that statement. “Anyhow....” he claps his hands, palms rubbing together a bit, “everyone ready?” Stiles glances around, sees the nods from Boyd, Scott, and Isaac, before twisting his body, getting nods from Derek, Peter, and Jackson as well. It’s still weird for him to see Jackson and Peter side by side - knowing now that Jackson is Peter’s long lost (and forgotten) son. He shakes it off and smiles back at everyone before stretching and unzipping his hoodie, shrugging it off and tossing it towards the couch, unconcerned when it doesn’t quite make it there. The shirts go next, and he can see the other guys all stripping out of theirs as well, before Stiles’ hands drop to his belt, shaking a little with anticipation before strong arms wrap around his middle, undoing it for him and then moving on to the button and zipper of his jeans, divesting him of those along with his boxer-briefs in a few quick motions. There’s a kiss placed on the nape of his neck before the body behind him moves back, becoming part of the circle again, and Stiles takes a breath before dropping to his knees.

The guys all move closer in unison, almost like they’d choreographed it. He can see that they’re all hard already, beads of precome pearling on the 6 cockheads surrounding him. His eyes drop down to slits, his own cock rushing to join the others in fullness, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His own hands wander a bit, up and down his torso, tweaking a nipple here before cupping his balls, but never stroking himself. That’s for later, when it’s done.

Boyd is the first to step forward all the way, as he usually is. Stiles runs his nose along Boyd’s shaft before opening his mouth, trailing kisses and licks up and down the cock in front of him. He can feel every twitch as Boyd tries to hold on, breaks out every trick he’s learned over the last several months, sucking on the veiny underside, tongue digging into the slit and flicking, suckling just the very tip, before giving Boyd what he really wants and dropping his mouth all the way down on Boyd’s cock, humming as soon as he’s got it fully encased. He hears the moaned out ‘fuck’ and wraps his fingers around Boyd’s hips, subtly guiding him into a rhythm until Boyd is fucking his face in earnest. Stiles can hear the soft sounds of the others jacking themselves to the sight. If his mouth wasn’t so occupied he’d smile. Instead, he doubles his efforts, head bobbing a bit to meet Boyd’s thrusts until he can feel the muscles under his hand tighten, and then Boyd is pulling his cock free, warm hands pushing Stiles back a little so he can shoot his load across Stiles’ cheeks, angling so spurts coat his chest and pubes and flushed cock. When he’s spent, he obligingly moves back forward, lets Stiles lick him clean despite his sensitivity now, before moving back to his place in the circle.

Scott and Isaac are next. They used to go separately, Isaac before Scott (and getting Scott to agree in the first place was pretty difficult honestly, Stiles thought it would never happen). Now though, the move forward together, cocks sliding against either side of Stiles’ face as the two make out above him. He takes a minute to admire the show, both boys hungry in their kisses, their cocks leaking and adding to the mess that Boyd left. He starts slow, long slurps of one cock then the other, enjoying the added flavor from Boyd before he sits back on his knees, mouth open wide and hands gently tugging against Scott and Isaac's thighs to move them forward. There's no break in their kissing as they stretch Stiles’ mouth out around them, spit sliding down his face as the two thrust in counterpoint to one another, trying not to gag him too much as they chase the friction of their cocks rubbing together in the warm wet of his mouth. Stiles can't do much with his mouth so full, his tongue flicks up as much as it can, but he's mostly a warm hole while they work to the edge. It doesn't take long, he can hear the whines as they get closer, works harder not to gag as they become erratic. Soon enough they're pulling out, hands on each other's cocks as they stroke one another to completion, coating his face and tongue, the last few spurts angled down to coat his cock.

Stiles turns to face the three men who'd been waiting at his back, unsurprised to find they'd all moved closer during the last twenty minutes. Jackson moves even closer, legs bracketing Stiles’ hips. He reaches a hand out to brush through Stiles’ hair, longer now than it was when werewolves first came into his life. The touch is gentle, a soothing caress. This had surprised Stiles the most when they started the monthly ritual. He'd expected roughness from Jax, something closer to hate sex given all the animosity they'd had between them, and to say he was startled the first time Jackson touched him with this odd reverence would be a vast understatement. Now he's grown to like it, after all these months. Outside of this, things look the same on the surface, the bickering is still there, but it's lost the bite it used to hold. He smiles up at Jackson, is warmed by the smile he receives in return, parts his mouth on a happy hum when Jackson dips down for a short kiss, tongue sweeping through his mouth, chasing the flavors left behind by his packmates before he straightens again, shuffling forward the last couple of inches so his cock is resting in Stiles’ still open mouth. Stiles darts his tongue out to lap at the tip, rolling the beaded precum around his mouth before slowly sliding his lips over the shaft and down. It's slower than with the others, almost as if he's making out with Jackson's cock, tongue dancing around, adding pressure and suction but keeping the pace unhurried. Jackson's hands sweep across Stiles’ cheeks, through his hair, and back, an unending circle without pressure. Stiles revels in the heat of Jackson in his mouth, the salty dribbles steadily pouring onto his tongue, the tensing of Jackson's ass and thighs under his hands as the he gets close. It seems like it would take longer, for how slow it is, but he comes quicker than the others usually, most of his load spitting into Stiles’ mouth, only the tiniest bit left to twitch out of him onto Stiles’ lips and down his chest. Knowing what's coming next, Stiles doesn't swallow, keeps the mouthful ready as Jackson drops to his knees, lips bruising with the force of his kiss as he attaches himself to Stiles, moaning into it when Stiles shares the cum with him. The kiss doesn't break until there's an annoying poking at Stiles’ cheek, and he knows Peter is getting impatient. He cracks an eye and glares up at the man before reluctantly drawing away from Jackson, rubbing his palm across Jackson's cheek when the wolf whines a bit. And then both of them are glaring at Peter, who only laughs and moves his cock between their mouths, knowing Stiles will give in and suck him off anyhow. 

Stiles runs his tongue along the side he can reach, smothering a laugh when Jackson does the same on the other side, causing Peter to gasp and buck above him. Stiles had been wondering if this was going to happen one day - everyone knew how attracted to each other those two had been, how close they'd come to fucking each other before Peter's missing memories had been recovered. There was a lot of awkward avoiding after that, up until Stiles proposed this bonding activity. He's sure he's not the only one who's caught the hungry way they watch each other. He sees it now, the flash of Jackson's eyes when his tongue catches Peter's slit and the precum leaking out there, the hand Peter reached out and nearly settled in Jackson's hair before drawing it back. He rolls his eyes even as he sucks on the side of Petetes cock, making it twitch and leak more where Jackson is still mouthing at the head. Stiles catches Derek's gaze, sees the interest and lust there too, thinks maybe it's about time for another talk, but pushes it to the back of his mind for later. He's got a task at the moment that is a bit more important. He sits up a little higher on his knees, moves his mouth a little further down the shaft so he can slip his tongue next to Jackson's, the two of them half making out and half sucking the head of Peter's cock. He can tell it's having the desired effect on Peter, the man shuddering non-stop above them, his dick leaking copiously, the mess spreading between them. Stiles slides his mouth away, one hand on the back of Jackson's head, encouraging him to suck Peter in on his own before moving to lick and slurp at Peter's balls. He's sloppy about it, lets the spit run down Peter's sac, lapping up the taste of sweat that had pooled there. It's not long before he can feel a tightening as they draw up, despite Peter's best efforts to hold on. Stiles sucks one of his own fingers into his mouth then, getting it sloppy slick with his spit before trailing it back and up, hunting for Peter's hole. He gives a particularly hard suck on Peter's balls, feeling Jackson bobbing frantically at his back, just as he slides his finger home inside Peter. That's all it takes for the man to come with a shout, his hands finally falling to Stiles and Jackson's heads, holding them still as he shoots off in Jackson's mouth. Stiles has to clamp a hand hard around his own dick to stave off cumming before he's done for the night. Peter's hand in his hair finally draws Stiles back, his finger slipping free as he turns how Peter wants him until he's facing Jackson again. He can see Jackson's cheeks bulging out around the cum in his mouth and he knee-walks forward until he's close enough to kiss, but he's surprised when Jackson doesn't take the offer, instead angling his own head so he can slowly dribble his own father's cum down Stiles’ chest, over his weeping cock, before the last bit gets spread over his face in long, broad licks. Stiles sees the moment both Jackson and Peter come back to themselves, the sudden flushes of red across their faces and chests, watches a little sadly as they move so they're on opposite sides of the circle, not looking at one another, or anyone else for that matter. He resolves to talk to Derek tonight about the situation, once everyone else is gone. And speaking of…

Stiles turns where he's at and watches the alpha saunter towards him, licking his lips as he moves forward, still stroking his cock. He stops only when his touches Stiles’ face, gently pats it against his lips a few times until Stiles opens up. He gives a few shallow thrusts to warm Stiles up, make sure his mouth is wet, before grabbing the sides of his face and using the leverage to slide Stiles’ mouth up and down his shaft, counterpoint to his increasingly fast thrusts. Stiles does his best to relax his throat, relishing the way the head of Derek's cock pushes against the back of it before the tip slides in a little further. It took awhile to get this particular skill down, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the practice. His own hands come up to wrap around Derek's wrists, anchoring himself while Derek fucks his mouth. There are several more thrusts, his chin and cheat soaked from the drool he can't swallow, before he sees Derek's eyes flash red and then his hand is grabbed, arm yanked up as Derek shoves Stiles' fingers into his mouth, sucking on them with as much fervor as he's still fucking Stiles’ face with. It takes only a second to realize that one of those fingers is the one he had in Peter's ass, and he reminds himself again to talk to Derek about things, make sure they can all get more of what they clearly want. He can feel a hint of fang as Derek lets go, thrusts becoming more erratic before his whole body seems to seize, salty cum flooding Stiles’ mouth, running down his face where he's still open wide for Derek. He swallows only what hits the back of his throat, knowing how much Derek enjoys seeing the rest of it painting his skin, let's more spill out of his mouth as Derek softens and takes half a step back. Stiles trails his hands through the mess of cum from his packmates, spreading it around, stroking his cock a couple of times with some of it before turning over onto his knees and elbows, ass pointed at Derek, fingers of his still messy hands in his mouth. He can feel Derek kneel behind him and he spreads his knees a little more, arching his ass up better. The other guys all move forward as well until the circle is tight around him. He can hear himself while a little in anticipation, knows he's wriggling his ass a bit when he hears Derek chuckle before stilling him with a hand on his hip. He obeys the unspoken request, stops moving, easier to do when he can feel Derek spit on his hole, rubbing it around with the pad of a thumb before tugging gently, moving his other hand only long enough to wedge the tip of his now fully soft cock into Stiles' hole. He lets his head drop to his arms, eyes closing in anticipation when Derek reaches around and starts slowly stroking his cock. It takes less than a minute for the last bit of the evening's group activities to start, and Stiles sighs in relief when he feels the warm wet of Derek pissing inside him. The others follow soon after, emptying their bladders across his back and shoulders, into his hair, over the round of his ass, until he's drenched in the sharp scent of his pack’s piss, inside and out. He can feel the stream Derek's giving him slowing, tightens his hole around the head or Derek's cock just as it's ending, shudders as he cums. Derek catches most of it in his palm, and Stiles knows he's licking it up when he can hear the alpha moan lowly behind him as his cock finally slips out, dribbles of piss following it.

Stiles is fully spent now, body dropping until he's laying fully on the floor, piss cooling on and beneath him. He vaguely hears the goodbyes of the others as they grab their things and leave, one after the other, but he can't muster the energy to lift his head. He thinks his fingers waggle out some sort of half-hearted wave, but he's not even sure of that. He wants nothing more than to pass out right where he's at, but he can't, not least of all because the piss puddle he's in is getting colder by the second. He squirms a little, trying to gather enough energy to roll himself out of the puddle, but stills when he feels Derek's hands on him, gently rolling him over before scooping Stiles up bridal style. He'd complain, but he needs the help. Stiles is unsurprised when Derek carts him to his bed, setting him down carefully before climbing in as well and dragging Stiles until he's draped over him, legs tangled together and Stiles’ head pillowed on Derek's chest. It's warm and comfortable, despite the piss still leaking out of him, the sticky mess of his unwashed skin. He knows he can drift off if he wants, Derek will hold him for awhile and then extricate himself to clean them up, he's done it before. But they still need to talk. Stiles snuggles up tighter, one hand idly running through the hair on Derek's chest as he gives in and speaks.

“We need to talk about what happened tonight, about Peter and Jackson and you. And me,” it's an afterthought, because he may not be a Hale by blood, but he's certainly something to the family. He can feel Derek tense beneath him, and he'd worry, but he also saw the way Derek's spent cock twitched just now. He suppressed a smile and continues. “It'll be okay, we'll figure it out. How to make it work. I'll help you.” He can feel Derek's arms tighten around him, sees another small twitch, and knows with certainty that they will figure out a way to make everyone happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
